


tall men can't do kiddie obstacle courses

by hanorganaas



Series: Tumblr Prompt Responses [14]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Humor, Kid Fic, Mack is way too tall, Tall people, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-17
Updated: 2015-02-17
Packaged: 2018-03-13 11:02:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3379127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanorganaas/pseuds/hanorganaas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On an outing to the children's museums with the Tripletts, The Mackenzie-Morse family faces a rather "dangerous" challenge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	tall men can't do kiddie obstacle courses

**Author's Note:**

> dreamerinamirror prompt: "Mack/Bobbi and their heights getting them into trouble. (Never seen it but this could be fun.)"
> 
> Based on RL experience

"I hate this," Mack said. He was hunched over as he walked through the children’s obstacle course. He looked ridiculous, because after hitting his head a few times on a few overhead objects, he couldn’t stand up straight. But the rules were little Antoine could not go through the kiddie obstacle course without a parental guardian and the five year old would have had a tantrum if he wan’t allowed to go through the course like Skye and Trip’s kid Melly.

"You could crawl like me," Bobbi said behind Mack. She was on her hands and knees as little kids passed them both. "Make it easier."

"And touch the floor which has thousands of germs," He responded, "I am not that type of S.H.I.E.L.D. Agent."

"Don’t tell me you slow pokes are still down there," A Trip’s voice boomed. Mack turned his head seeing Skye and Trip waving over head on a level above them.

"Hey you two trying being over 6 feet tall and going through a kiddie course," Mack said he tried lifting his head further only to hit it on an overhead beam, "Ow." 

"Are you alright daddy?" Little Antoine said looking in concern.

"Yes Antoine keep going," Mack said with a hiss, "This obstacle course doesn’t seem to be made for Mommy and I." Bobbi couldn’t help but giggle behind him. 

"We’ll go ahead," Trip yelled down, "we’ll wait for you at the end."

"Mack," Bobbi said with a grin, "for the sake of your neck and to get out of here faster…crawl." 

Mack was reluctant. But hell as much as he was enjoying the time with their son, he wanted to get through this parental death trap as quickly as he could. He got to his hands and knees and crawling at Bobbi’s side. While it seemed like forever at least they managed to get through the various obstacles quickly.

When he got out of the obstacle course. He got to his feet and stretched. His back hurt a little from all the hunching and crawling.

"Was that so bad?" Bobbi said with a grin as she kissed him on the cheek. 

"Like walking on a bed of nails," Mack said. Antoine ran over into his father’s arms. The mechanic smiled and lifted the boy with a smile, "You have fun kid?"

"Lets do it again daddy, Melly, Auntie Skye and Uncle Trip are." Antoine said.

Mack turned to Bobbi with a seriously look.

"Come on Mack lets indulge him," She said.

"Sure kid," Mack hummed, "Let’s wait in line."

The things parents did for their kids.

**Author's Note:**

> Never be afraid to Prompt at: 
> 
> Melindasqiaolian.tumblr.com/ask


End file.
